


Keeping a Surprise

by Pallet_and_Cerulean



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Birthday, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-09 00:24:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14705630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pallet_and_Cerulean/pseuds/Pallet_and_Cerulean
Summary: Maki struggles to keep Rin’s birthday present a surprise.





	Keeping a Surprise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ibrokeeverything](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ibrokeeverything/gifts).



Walking to school had never been more of a pain. While the crisp fall day normally would have made the walk quite pleasant in Maki’s opinion, Rin’s overbearing chatter was bordering on unbearable. On a usual day, Rin’s excited and cheery manner was infectious, helping Maki wake up and look forward to the day. Today, though, she skipped down the sidewalk and attempted to drag Maki with her, all while talking so fast she never had a chance to reply. It was really starting to wear in Maki’s nerves.

She tried to have patience, considering Rin really did have a good reason to be excited, but it was proving quite difficult. Though, it was Rin’s birthday, and Maki wouldn’t spoil it with her typical snappy or exasperated comments. Or, at least, she would try her best to soften the edge in her voice when Rin’s energy inevitably wore her nerves too thin. 

“Anyway, nya,” Rin commented, pulling Maki from her thoughts after finishing up a long ramble about the ramen restaurant she had visited with her family. “Do you know what day it is?” she asked with a big grin, turning to face Maki.

“Tuesday?” Maki offered in reply, fixing a flat, uninterested expression to her face. While she knew that wasn’t the answer Rin was looking for, Maki knew she’d be better off playing dumb for now. After all, she wanted to keep Rin’s present a surprise until later. The way she had it planned, Maki would offhandedly suggest that Rin come over to work on homework after school and give her the present Maki had meticulously picked out then. Though, given the fact that they had hardly met up five minutes ago and Rin was already prompting her about her birthday, it would be easier said than done to hold her off until then. 

“Oh, yeah, I think so,” Rin replied after a beat, smile falling ever so slightly, her excitement sobering some. 

A bubble of sadness tightened Maki’s chest uncomfortably at the sight, but she knew it would be worth it later. Rin would be thrilled with the surprise and her gift. Still, seeing her cheery expression drop, at Maki’s fault, stung a bit. 

—————

The rest of the day, Rin was nothing if not persistent. Between classes, during lunch, and seemingly every other opportunity, Rin was dropping hints about her birthday. It took all Maki had to dutifully ward her questions and comments away, never letting on that she really did know. She always seemed to bounce back and attempt some new way to get Maki to remember, never leaving the topic alone. It was getting more and more difficult to resist the urge to just tell Rin she knew, but it would ruin the surprise if she did. Maki had worked so hard to plan everything out, and she didn’t want to give that up. 

When the final bell rang, Maki let out a breath of relief. Now, it was only a matter of time until she could corral Rin into coming home with her and she wouldn’t have to keep up the clueless act. Picking up her bag, Maki sought out Rin in the wave of girls leaving the classroom. This time, Maki was glad Rin didn’t have any remarks about what day it was. She was running out of things to say in reply. 

Out by the school gates, Maki was about to head home, casually suggesting that Rin come with her, when the orange haired girl came to a stop beside her. Turning, Maki cocked her head, giving her a confused look. Normally, Rin was skipping several steps ahead of Maki, not staying behind. 

“Do you really not know what today is?” Rin asked, her tone surprisingly serious. Amber eyes searched Maki’s gaze, twinged with sadness. 

“No, is something supposed to happen?” Maki choked out, though the words felt heavy on her tongue. She hated lying to Rin. It made her feel awful, heart aching painfully, shame squirming in her stomach.

For just a moment, before she could hide it with a fake smile, Maki saw utter disappointment flash across the smaller girl’s features. Guilt washed over her in a nauseating rush, forcing Maki to swallow and blink back the burning heat in her eyes. There was something about Rin’s sweet expression that always got to her. Maki couldn’t stand seeing her look so sad and disappointed, especially knowing she was the cause. Surprise or no surprise, Maki didn’t want to upset Rin.

With a slight drag in her step, Rin had started to walk past Maki, making her way home. Before she could get too far, Maki caught the edge of her sleeve. Pulling Rin back towards her, Maki ducked her head and pressed a soft kiss to Rin’s lips, fleeting but sweet. When Maki pulled back, face feeling too hot while she checked that no one had seen them, Rin just stared back at Maki with wide eyes, tips of her ears turning red. 

Embarrassed at the impulsive kiss, Maki brought a hand up to twist her hair around a finger, the other balling in the fabric of her skirt. “I didn’t forget,” Maki murmured quietly. “I have a surprise waiting for you at home,” she admitted, searching Rin’s expression. 

Blushing face turning to one of shock, Rin threw her arms around Maki in an overbearing hug. She nuzzled her head into the crook of Maki’s neck. “I’m so glad you remembered!” Rin said, relief flooding her tone. “I love you so much, Maki!” she cried, far too loud for Maki’s liking. 

“Stop shouting embarrassing things!” Maki snapped, face flushing a bright red. Stalking away from the overexcited girl, Maki headed towards her house, Rin eagerly trailing after her. 

The walk home was nearly as rough as the walk to school, but for an entirely different reason. While Rin had been overbearingly excitable and all too obviously hinting about her birthday on their entire walk to school, now, she was overbearingly affection. Every few steps, she would throw her arms around Maki, clinging to her and forcing the redhead to drag her along while she walked. She pressed her head into Maki’s neck, a bright smile on her face. Though, this walk was much more bearable without the guilt of having to lie to Rin. 

When they finally reached the gates of Maki’s house, Rin detached her arms from around the redhead’s neck so she could let them in. Heading inside and up the stairs to her room, Maki felt a prickle of nervousness in her stomach. She had been so confident that Rin would love her gift, and she still was, but maybe she was being too ambitious. Maybe she should have bought something like everyone else would have, like some hair pins or cute shoes. Shaking her head, Maki pushed the thoughts away. She knew Rin really well, and she would love her gift.

Pushing the door open, Maki fixed her gaze on Rin, carefully watching her expression. Hands flying to cover her mouth, Rin squealed before Maki could even get the door all the way open. She bolted into the room, gaze darting back and forth between Maki and the little orange kitten sitting on her bed, a red bow tied around its neck. “Happy birthday,” Maki offered with a sheepish smile, a light pink rising to cover her cheeks. 

“Maki!” Rin cried, eyes watering, throwing herself at the taller girl. She wrapped her arms tightly around Maki’s middle, burying her head in the crook of her neck. “Thank you! Thank you!” she cried, nuzzling into Maki’s neck. 

Raising her hand, Maki gently smoothed it over Rin’s hair, a smile pulling up at her lips. Relief swept through her in a calming wave, quelling the nervous fluttering in her stomach. “I’m glad you like her,” Maki replied, letting out a quiet sigh. 

Slowly untangling her arms from around Maki’s waist, Rin wiped at her teary eyes and sniffled, a watery smile turning her lips up. For a second, she looked almost bashful before she reached out. She cupped Maki’s jaw with one hand, the other settling on her shoulder before she pulled the girl in for a kiss. It was sweet and tender, a little shaky with the way Rin’s lower lip trembled, but it was perfect. All too soon, Rin broke away, lips lingering just an inch from Maki’s, her breath warm against the redhead’s cheek. 

While Maki would have loved to grab her and kiss her again, an impulse she embarrassedly buried deep down, she could understand why Rin would rush away. The shorter girl hurried to kneel beside the bed, wide eyes fixed on the curious kitten that sat atop the covers. Moving to kneel beside Rin, Maki watched with surprise while Rin so gently reached out to stroke the kitten’s head. Maki didn’t think she had ever seen her so gentle and subdued before. Normally, everything with Rin was big, loud, and exciting. It was a nice change, Maki decided. 

When Rin’s birthday had started to creep nearer, Maki had wracked her brain for a gift idea. She wanted it to be special, not something she would get something from any of her other friends. It was only a few days before her birthday when Maki had headed down to the shelter, determined to find the perfect cat for Rin. After looking through almost all of the rescues, Maki noticed a tiny scrap of orange fur. Looking closer, she realized it was actually a little kitten, curled up and sound asleep. She picked the kitten up that day and took it home, preparing everything Rin would need to take care of it. Maki knew getting her a kitten was a risk, but it just seemed like the right thing to do. And, now, watching Rin pet the kitten, a soft, affectionate smile on her lips, Maki knew she made the right choice.


End file.
